Diva Pookies
Diva pookies are mean, sassy, over the top pookies who think they are better than everyone else. Sometimes they are sly with there ways and like nothing more than tormenting and tricking people into picking them then betraying them or abusing them. They abuse non-members and non-rare pookies, and are very picky with the family they want and believe they deserve. and sometimes that might blame they other sisters or bothers for stuff they did! Common Sayings These are some common sayings that diva pookies say: *Is cutest pookie in CP *Is best pookie in CP *Is rarest pookie in CP *Pats floor demanding attention *Chews on expensive pink boa *Woo mot rare. *Woo mot cute. woo awh glee! *Woo neva gonna get picked *Is most adorible pookie in CP *Is cutest wittle diva! *Is muffin moo! *Wants rich, rare, and pretty mumu! *Woo mot gonna win, woo awh glee!!! (at a pookie contest) *Gates kitties! *Doves uppies! *is cutie and always gets picked. *is cutest and is always picked. *Me don't want duh duh/ biggy bro/ kitty/ uppie/non member mumu! * it wasn't mwe it was ( name of other pookie that they are blaming ) Divas With Wistas/Broders And Mumus/Dudus Divas usually like to stay alone. If a non-member pookie asks to be a Wista/Broder they most likely will say "MO/Go Away woo ugly MO!" Many divas don't like Non-Members. When divas need a mumu/dudu, they like mumus with boas and diva sunglasses. They will shout "MO!" at the others instead of saying "Mo bank woo missy!" at anyone else. Divas rarely have wistas or broders. If they do, the wista/broder is commonly also a diva. Sometimes, mumus want divas. They'll come in the Pet Shop saying something like: "Wants Diva who cries when is not held!" or "Wants diva that is not a non member! Divas can be a MELD, who can publicly humiliate their Fam fam. They are bullies and need to be reported to a Pookie Protector immediately! As many of these pookies are MELDS they do not get picked enough. Divas are rude and only like rich mumus{Moms}. They hate non member mumus, non rare mumus, and any kind of dudu. Any mumu not wearing items they prefer is rejected, no matter how nice or rich they are. How Divas Act Divas are rude and pushy. They like to annoy other pookies and bully them. Mumus/dudus sometimes get annoyed with divas and put them in time out if they are bad. If a diva gets picked, goes to her mumu's/dudu's igloo, and sees a wista or broder, she will often yell: "Stwanger danger mo wista/broder!" and "Get them out now!" The mumu/dudu usually says "That's wista/broder". Some of the time, if the diva doesn't want a broder or wista, they will throw fits and bully the other pookie. The diva might be kicked out, or, sometimes, mumus/dudus who like divas will kick the other pookie out, which is very unfair.'' ''Divas who are out in a pookie contest will usaully make a big fuss and refuse to leave. They could sit on someones chair, causing them to leave. They might throw snowballs at the mumu or turn into a uppie/dragon/monster/other and eat or "skill" the other pookies and the host. *"skill" means kill on club penguin since kill doesn't go thourgh the chat filters. {Club Penguin bans you for saying kill} *Divas are sometimes on CPPSes and sometimes on real CP Trivia *Divas are selfish. They want everything to be about them and always want to be the youngest (see Pookie Ages). *There are diva protests, but those are less common than pookie protests, as pookie haters almost always think that all pookies are divas. *As mentioned above, many people are pookie haters because they think every pookie is a diva. *Some divas are pookie haters in disguise they hate other pookies. *The name "Diva Pookie" may be a reference to the singer called "Diva" and as male "Divo" but boy divas are never called that . *It is unknown who the first diva was. They were most likely a pookie hater. *Diva Pookies are sexist (they want mumus and not duh duhs), which bad in real life. *Diva in the pookie dictionary means "Bully", "Meanie", 'Poo" and hater. * Sometimes non diva pookies are gender racist, too. * Some divas act nice at the petshop at first when somebody adopts them they act mean, bad, and rude. * Divas are evil. They always want to be the youngest even if there is a newborn. Divas say "Is Youngest" even if there is a newborn but the newborn says "Mo I Youngest I The Newborn" * They work for the Pookie Hater Defence, as seen here. Rare Divas Rare divas are Divas who have very rare clothing and act like little angels in the Pet Shop, but when they are at home, they are spoiled brats. Girl rare divas usually wear the tiara (although many normal pookies also wear the tiara), the new pink boa, the cosmic pokadot dresses or any coat, the rockhopper toy, and the pink bunny slippers, but boy ones mainly wear wear hoodies, bunny slippers, and the rockhopper toy. Category:Mumus Pookies